<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the answer to it all by swarmsoflizards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521227">the answer to it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards'>swarmsoflizards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Autistic Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Mage Adaar - Freeform, Smut, this is simply gooey wholesome conent and nothing more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dorian has found, over the brief amount of time they have been romantically involved, that he simply adores Adaar’s horns.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the answer to it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just drop in every six months with a polished up draft to offer to the world like a kid with a mediocre report card</p><p>title from <i>cutty love</i> by milo greene. <i> all your paths will fade away / questions read by years in pain / i can be the answer to it all</i></p><p>for the prompt: </p><p>  <i>Soooo.... I adore the Qunari's horns *-* </i></p><p>  <i>and my prompt:</i></p><p>  <i>LI is fascinated by Adaar’s horns, even before they start a relationship. After they are together, LI ask if they can touch Adaar’s horns. fluff ensues</i></p><p>  <i>Bonuses:</i></p><p>  <i>*m!Adaar/Dorian - my favorite :)</i></p><p>  <i>**Adaar is surprised by the request (maybe it seems natural to them, or no one has asked it before?)</i></p><p>  <i>***LI is delighted to learn that gently rubbing/massaging the base of Adaar’s horns turns them into a puddle of goo.</i> </p><p>  <i>****maybe smut ensues? ;) </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Dorian touches Adaar’s horns is the first time they kiss, tucked into his corner haven in the library and surrendering himself to his longing for Adaar. The man holds him in his massive arms and Dorian wants to melt at the attention, at being able to trust someone like this, and with warmth in his belly he stands on his toes and reaches up to cup Adaar’s face in his hands. Their lips part for a moment and their foreheads press together, and Dorian opened his eyes to find Adaar staring at him with something shining in his eyes. Not able to help himself Dorian presses their lips together again, and his hand finds its way almost of its own accord up to the base of one of his curling horns.</p><p>Adaar sighs into their kiss as Dorian’s thumb rubs along the soft, textured skin at the base while his other fingers wrap around it. The horn itself feels so strong, so solid, but here is only skin, and as he explores the sensation of it Adaar weakens against him. Dorian almost doesn't notice but for the way his hands grasp emptily at Dorian’s back, and a low noise hums out of Adaar’s chest.</p><p>Feeling distinctly too emotionally overwhelmed to progress things in the fashion he has driven them, Dorian pulls himself from Adaar’s lips. With the uncanny ability he has demonstrated to read Dorian’s emotions better than he himself can, Adaar softly says, “how about we continue this after we’ve both gotten some rest?” and Dorian’s certain his gratitude for the way out shows on his face.</p><p>After Adaar gently takes his hand and kisses it, nearly causing Dorian’s heart to burst, he leaves the library for his chambers to allow Dorian the space he needs to recuperate. The past few days have been… taxing, to say the least, and while the desire to go after Adaar and curl up in his warmth is certainly there, he knows that he must take the time alone to set his head right.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time he truly lays his hands on them, they're dug into Suledin Keep, bone-weary from traipsing around this frozen wasteland all day. The keep has only been officially occupied for a week but is already bustling with activity, Inquisition people and hired hands from Sahrnia running to and fro in their efforts to turn the abandoned property into a proper fortress. Only now, after sunset with the temperature still dropping, is activity beginning to slow.</p><p>There are a handful of truly livable spaces in the keep and Adaar has one of the better ones, complete with a fireplace and a large bed. Adaar has said before that his own comfort shouldn't be a priority for those working on the keep, but Dorian knows he appreciates having his own space this far away from Skyhold. </p><p>There's a fire burning in the fireplace that kicks off almost enough heat for Dorian to pretend that they're not in this horrid Orlesian tundra, but what it's lacking he makes up for with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders and a touch of magic. That's where Adaar finds him, wrapped up on the bed, when he returns from whatever dreadful meetings he was in with the people actually running this place.</p><p>“Well, this is a surprise,” he intones, rousing Dorian from the comfortable half-asleep state he'd lulled himself into. “For some reason I thought you'd be somewhere with a larger amount of body heat, like the place they're using as a tavern downstairs.”</p><p>“Hm, I guess that idea just wasn't as appealing as having my very own giant to cling to.”</p><p>Adaar chuckles as he crosses the room, shedding his overcoat and laying it over a chair. He undoes his boots carefully, and just watching his big hands with the fastenings simultaneously makes Dorian feel colder in anticipation and note a flicker of warmth in his gut. When Adaar is suitably undressed he comes to sit by Dorian’s side, and Dorian immediately sidles over to press himself close.</p><p>As Adaar wraps his big, warm arms around his body, Dorian could swear he's at the Maker’s side. Sinking into Adaar’s warmth is the most deeply comforting thing in the world, and the strength with which he holds him makes Dorian melt. Adaar chuckles as he rests his chin on top of Dorian’s head, and it rumbles through his body. “Why don't we take this underneath the covers? It's still cold in here,” Adaar says, and Dorian reluctantly parts from him.</p><p>They both maneuver so that they can separately scoot under the stack of blankets. It's a small miracle this bed can fit them both comfortably, not like the one at the tavern they stayed at on their way here where Adaar’s feet hung off and Dorian had to cling to him like a limpet to avoid sliding off the edge. Once Dorian has pulled the covers up to his ears he turns on his side to Adaar, who has done much of the same. He lifts his arm in a gesture and Dorian easily complies, slotting himself happily against his side.</p><p>Adaar smiles at him then, small but earnest with his enormous front teeth peeking out, and Dorian simply can't do anything other than kiss him. Adaar sighs and his other hand comes up to card through Dorian’s hair, making him honestly want to purr like a cat in the sun. Adaar just does this to him.</p><p>Dorian’s left arm is a little squished between them, but he lifts his right hand to cup the back of Adaar’s head, at the base of his neck. His unbraided hair is wildly curly and Dorian loves the feel of the coils against his hand, soft and symbolic of Adaar relaxing. He drags his hand upwards, brushing his hair back from his face, until he reaches his horns.</p><p>Adaar’s horns sprout at the top of his forehead, sweeping back into a single loose curl before pointing up. They have more ridges than the Bull’s, like those of an antelope, but those are the only pairs Dorian knows to compare. At the base his skin travels with it for an inch or two before cracking apart, with hardened edges poking out from the horn.</p><p>Dorian has found, over the brief amount of time they have been romantically involved, that he simply adores Adaar’s horns.</p><p>He loosely grasps the one sticking up and traces the shape of it with his hand to the tip before trailing his fingers back down. The uneven texture of the ridges beneath the pads of his fingers is so unlike anything he's ever known that he can't stay away from it, though he certainly tries in order to avoid bothering Adaar. It wouldn't do to stress the healthiest relationship he's ever known with a strange fixation on what makes him stand out.</p><p>Adaar sighs as he nuzzles their faces together, his breath mingling with Dorian’s. Maker, the touch of this man makes him happier than he ever thought he could be. </p><p>Adaar blinks lazily as he gazes at Dorian, who settles his exploring hand cupping Adaar’s jaw, rubbing his thumb in circles on his cheek. The rough texture of his stubble gives him gooseflesh. There's a desire building in him to swing a leg over Adaar and climb atop him, to lean down with his hands gripping his strong, sturdy horns and hold tight as he rides Adaar to climax, but he resists. They're tired, and it's cold. They have all the time in the world, don't they? </p><p>It's strange to have a lover Dorian depends on not to not leave him in the morning. In his moments of insecurity when thoughts of Adaar abandoning him rear their ugly heads, his main weapon against them is Adaar’s voice in his memory telling Dorian how happy he is. He believes him implicitly, enough so that merely his words instill in Dorian a sense of… steadiness, or durability. Adaar will not leave because they are together. For him, it's that simple.</p><p>Dorian doesn't know if it's that simple for <em> him </em>, but he wants it to be. Adaar’s warm arms are wrapped around him and he’s drifting off stroking Adaar’s cheek. This is where he should be.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night that Dorian finally asks about them is one following an unpleasant day for Adaar. He had been entertaining/chaperoning a group of Orlesian nobles with Josephine all afternoon, forced to make chitchat with humans who saw him as little more than a beast. When Dorian finally hears him lumbering up the stairs to his quarters, he sets down his book and goes to meet him at the top.</p><p>Dorian stops his ascent with his hands on Adaar’s shoulders, enough steps from the top that they’re nearly the same height. The way Adaar’s smile makes his eyes squint and his dimples stand out makes something warm in Dorian’s chest unfurl, and he’s so overcome with emotion that he finds himself unable even to lean forward to kiss him.</p><p>“What is it?” Adaar asks, a quiet joy in his voice as he meets Dorian’s gaze.</p><p>It's a strange awareness that allows Dorian to note that he would be embarrassed in another circumstance or with another man, but that he is wholly incapable of it with Adaar. The man doesn't have a judgemental bone in his body, nor would he ever dream of making Dorian feel… inadequate, or ashamed, or anything short of whole and loved and complete.</p><p>“I was just thinking to myself that you may well be the Maker’s perfect creation. Not in a Herald-y way, just in a how-can-a-man-be-this-beautiful-otherwise way.”</p><p>Adaar chuckles in that way that squishes up his cheeks. “Well, far be it from me to deny divinity when it’s assigned to me.”</p><p>Dorian laughs at that, and leans forward to embrace Adaar from the height the stairs give him, letting him wrap his arms around his shoulders and lean their foreheads together. “It startles me to think that this is the angle you view the world from, being so short,” Adaar jests.</p><p>Dorian gives the back of his head a light smack and Adaar laughs. “I was being all romantic and you just had to ruin it, you oaf. See if I try it again.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you,” Adaar murmurs, and cups Dorian’s cheeks to kiss him.</p><p>Dorian has never been so happy to be outmaneuvered. He drags his teeth across Adaar’s lower lip and leans back just a touch. “Come to bed, you fool, and we’ll see if I can forgive you.”</p><p>Adaar lets Dorian lead him up the rest of the stairs. Dorian goes and waits on the bed, tucking his knees under him as Adaar unties his boots. He takes his time undressing, the weight of fatigue slowing his actions. Dorian watches as Adaar strips of all but his underclothes before joining him on top of the covers. </p><p>“Come here,” Dorian says, urging him closer. Adaar complies, sitting just across from him with his legs off to the side, and Dorian reaches out and begins undoing his braid.  It’s very tight, the kind that Adaar does when he expects to be in combat, and Dorian isn’t sure if he should worry that he apparently sees similarities to warfare in greeting dignitaries. He works his nimble fingers through the greased curls, and when he’s freed them all from the braid he works them the way Adaar showed him, finger-combing and scrunching them up before ruffling them so they fall rakishly about his shoulders. Adaar laughs before capturing one of Dorian’s hands and lifting it to his lips, where he presses a chaste kiss to the back. Dorian blushes indignantly.</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” Adaar says, causing Dorian to groan and press his face into Adaar’s shoulder. Adaar uses this opportunity to kiss Dorian’s neck, which makes his shoulders squirm and gets him to sit back up. </p><p>In revenge, Dorian essentially climbs into Adaar’s lap. He tweaks a nipple on his way up, making Adaar laugh, before reaching his goal. He slowly closes his hands at the base of each horn, rubbing his thumbs over the thick skin where it splits apart. Adaar <em> hm </em>s, leaning into the touch, so Dorian presses harder and works his thumbs in circles like he’s giving a massage.</p><p>“I’ve wondered before,” he asks, mesmerized by the look of contented bliss plain on Adaar’s face, “how sensitive your horns are. Because you’re clearly enjoying this, but you enjoy being touched anywhere so that doesn’t give me much of a gauge.”</p><p>Adaar chuckles as he strokes one of his big thumbs down Dorian’s side. With the way his other fingers rest at his back, it makes him feel like a delicate bit of china. “What a place of privilege you’re speaking from, as if anyone else could touch me the way you do.”</p><p>Dorian scoffs. “As singularly talented as I may be, that doesn’t answer my question.” He presses particularly hard on a spot where he can feel the curve of horn beneath skin, and Adaar nearly <em> moans, </em>the deep vibration from his chest catching Dorian off guard and sending a flush of blood beneath his belt. “Ah. Well. Perhaps that’s enough of an answer.”</p><p>Adaar huffs a laugh as he opens his eyes. “I suppose I don’t actually know if it’s universal, but mine are sensitive.” Dorian presses the palm of his hand against one, feeling the warmth from Adaar’s skin. “Especially where the skin ends.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean here?” Dorian asks innocently as he presses his fingers into the edges of his skin. </p><p>“Ah-“ Adaar shivers, to the delight of the man in his lap.</p><p>“Oh, my! We will have to take note of that, won’t we.” He strokes his fingers more lightly about the area. It reminds him briefly of the ridges and peaks of the Frostbacks, the way the skin rises about the horn and then falls away again. The edges are hardened, the way skin around fingernails is hardened. </p><p>“Ever the scholar,” Adaar teases, with breath in his voice. The way he’s gazing down at Dorian from below his heavy lids is nothing short of intoxicating, making him feel heady like rich glasses of wine. It sets the embers in his gut burning.</p><p>“Only with such a subject as this one.” He closes the distance between their mouths and revels in the pillowy softness of Adaar’s lips. Adaar sighs and wraps his arms tighter around Dorian’s body, pulling him in so their chests press flush together. With his legs spread on either side of Adaar’s hips Dorian uses his leverage to grind down on the hardness between them, causing Adaar to moan into his mouth.</p><p>Dorian pushes forward against Adaar and he falls to his back with no resistance, pulling Dorian on top of him. Without separating their lips Dorian adjusts his hips so he can rub their cocks together. Adaar’s hands grasp at his body and squeeze him closer. When he opens his mouth to pant, Dorian takes his plump bottom lip between his teeth and bites.</p><p>Adaar whines when Dorian sits up to disrobe, pulling off his undershirt and then wiggling out of his leggings. He leaves his smallclothes hooked around his ankle when he dives back in to divest Adaar of his own. Adaar lifts his hips for Dorian to pull the cloth from them, and the moment his massive grey cock springs free Dorian attacks with a vengeance. </p><p>He swallows half of it on his first go, and as he vigorously bobs up and down on it he listens to Adaar’s whimpers. With one hand gripping Adaar’s thigh and the other cradling his balls Dorian hollows his cheeks and presses on until Adaar’s cock hits the back of his throat. Adaar’s hips tremble and he keens as Dorian blows him, a hand clutching Dorian’s hair so tight it makes him moan.</p><p>“I- I’m gonna-“ Adaar stutters and Dorian makes a big show of pulling off, his tongue laving a wet trail along the underside before he pulls off with a <em> pop.  </em></p><p>“Not yet,” he admonishes, but kisses the base of Adaar’s dick to soften the edge. He noses into the thatch of dark, wiry hair and rests his head momentarily on Adaar’s thigh, sighing as Adaar’s hand scratches at his head. He breathes in the thick scent of arousal, just being for a while, reveling in the magic of the moment between them before continuing.</p><p>In a well-practiced motion Dorian slides a hand past his own thigh and positions it, his tapered fingers just reaching his hole. He pulls on the fade, just a touch, just enough to coat his fingers in warm slick so he can breach his hole to the first knuckle. He sighs at the familiar sensation, knowing Adaar is watching him and enjoying as much as he is. He slides in a second finger and slightly scissors them apart.</p><p>Dorian doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until Adaar’s grip on his arm startles him into opening them. He pulls him forward and Dorian happily obliges, climbing over Adaar’s body until he’s atop him. Adaar urges him into a kiss, hot and wet, and Adaar’s thick fingers replace his, sliding carefully into his ass. Dorian moans into his mouth, and Adaar responds by grinding their cocks together. He feels Adaar summon more oil inside him, feels him work his fingers harder and faster, and he breaks their kiss to cry out. </p><p>Adaar removes his fingers with a wet sound and Dorian whines at the loss, but leans back so he can help what’s next. He feels for Adaar’s cock and positions himself over it, readying himself to sink down. Adaar leans up and places a steadying hand at his side.</p><p>Dorian sinks down and bottoms out with a moan of pleasure. <em> “Kaffas,” </em> he swears, unable to be more coherent while he’s so <em> full. </em>When he’s able he lifts himself up again and then slides back down, crying out as Adaar’s cock spears into him.</p><p>They get a rhythm going, picking up speed, and as Dorian adjusts he leans forward. It takes some stretching, but he can just reach the base of Adaar’s horns while seated on his dick, and he grasps them as they rock together. His hands move as he does, his grip squeezing and rubbing as Dorian fucks himself on his cock, and Adaar positively melts beneath him. He squeezes Dorian’s thighs nearly tight enough to bruise, eyes screwed shut and whining on the exhale.</p><p>There’s a renewed vigor in Adaar’s thrusting, and he brushes against that spot in Dorian that makes him scream. Desperate for more, Dorian works the bases of Adaar’s horns almost like he has cocks in his hands. Deeper with every thrust Adaar pounds into him, hitting his prostate every time, and Dorian cries as he squeezes the horns with everything in him. </p><p>Adaar’s hips shudder as he spills himself without preamble inside Dorian, driven over the edge. He keeps thrusting through his orgasm, and Dorian releases him as he sits up slightly to finish himself quickly. He was already at the precipice, and a few seconds of stroking himself has him spurting over his fist and onto Adaar’s belly. He doesn’t seem to notice, his eyes still shut and breathing heavily with his hands still grasping Dorian’s thighs.</p><p>Exhausted, Dorian lifts himself off of Adaar’s rapidly-softening cock and positions himself curled into his side. Resting his head on his elbow-propped hand, he snakes his other arm across Adaar’s chest. It rises and falls with his deep breathing, the warmth radiating from his body making Dorian question whether it’s worth it to clean them up or to just leave it to deal with later.</p><p>When Adaar’s eyes finally open, he looks down at Dorian through his heavy lashes. His hand reaches up to fold itself over Dorian’s, so they’re both laid on his chest. Adaar’s thumb lightly rubs Dorian’s. He lowers his head from his hand and scooches in to press a kiss to Adaar’s soft cheek. Adaar purrs.</p><p>Some moments later Adaar sits halfway up to grasp someone’s discarded clothing and wipe away the tacky mess on their stomachs and thighs, then immediately drops it back to the floor and rolls over to wrap his arm around Dorian’s back and pull him close. Dorian laughs in surprise and lets himself be manhandled, and when Adaar’s other arm positions itself he lays his head on it so they’re once again face-to-face. </p><p>“Hi,” says Adaar softly, more deep rumble than sound.</p><p>“Hello,” Dorian replies, too charmed to do anything else.</p><p>“Your eyes are all smudged,” Adaar rumbles. “It’s cute.”</p><p>“More disrespect!” Dorian sighs in mock offence. “I’ll never recover.”</p><p>He can’t quite see Adaar’s mouth clearly, but he can tell by the crinkles at his eyes that he’s happy. And happy is the right word, he decides; there’s nothing else that fits quite right for the warmth in his eyes and the relaxed shape of his brows. Comfort and quiet joy at the same time. It’s incredibly saccharine, this line of thought, but there are worse things to be than saccharine, no matter what his past self would have had to say about it. The love that pours out of Adaar has seeped its way inside him and smothered all of his cynicism, and he can’t care a whit to pretend it hasn’t. </p><p>He separates himself to extinguish all the candles in the room with a gesture, leaving the mountain sunset to illuminate what it can of them. Dorian takes a wool blanket with him when he curls back into Adaar, who helps him to spread it lengthwise over them. It’s early still but they’re tired, and there’s nothing of appeal in the entire castle outside of this bed. He presses his face to Adaar’s chest and wriggles one of his legs between Adaar’s, who responds by squeezing him tight in a brief hug before relaxing again. <em> Maker, I love this man, </em>Dorian thinks, and can’t find it in him to be surprised by it. Instead he holds the thought steady, and lets it melt into him. If he weren’t already wrapped up in twice his weight of qunari, it would be warming him from the inside out. As it is, it simply comforts him as he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me at thomrainierskies on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>